Malos hábitos
by BoaSanAmorsito13
Summary: Chara es el único ser ahora en Underground , después de que Frisk se fue de su vida ¿Que tal le va de nuevo la soledad? después de haber convivido con Frisk tanto tiempo, ¿Todo sigue igual? Esta es secuela de "El hubiera", solo que en esta ocasión, es de la perspectiva de Chara hacia Frisk.


_**Malos hábitos**_

Lo he visto todo.

No hay nada que no haya visto en este mundo.

Me se las rutas de memoria.

"Tan injusto", dirían otros.

No para mí.

Soy un simple fantasma olvidado.

Una maldición para quien me tope.

…Aun recuerdo como te vi la primera vez.

Para tu suerte, tú no me viste a mí.

Al conocerte fue siendo un niño.

Eras parecido a mi, mucho antes que ahora.

Tu determinación, era todo lo que anhelaba.

Planee como utilizarte para mi propio beneficio, como corromperte, como ser mi marioneta personal.

Desde entonces…

Me hice presente en tu vida.

Te hice sentir confundido, lleno de dudas, no sabias que hacer.

Confiaste en mis mentiras.

Viste la verdad en color rojo.

Me terminaste odiando.

Te hice caer tan bajo.

Lastimaste a los que más amabas.

A los que llamaste tu "familia".

-¡Idiota!- Fue lo que te dije, riéndome de ti.

Tu mirada…Era tan hermosa en ese justo momento.

Estaba llena del más puro odio…

Solo para mí.

Era el sentimiento más humano que podía sentir en aquel entonces.

Me apodere casi por completo de ti…

En verdad, aun me pregunto como fuiste capaz de avanzar.

Sufriste, pero te levantaste, intentaste arreglar lo ya roto.

Después, solo…

Te fuiste.

Tu vida nueva, ¿Cómo esta? Me pregunte estando solo.

Mi duda fue respondida en menos de lo que me esperaba.

Volviste.

¿Tuviste pena por mí?

Negaste la cabeza rotundamente.

¿Qué te hacia pensar que necesitaba que me salvaras?

Me diste tu mano.

-Idiota- Fue lo que pensé, sonriendo para mis adentros.

Volvimos al principio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Esto paso más de una única vez.

¿Qué pensaste?

¿Que entrarías en mi alma y cambiarias todo de mi?

Si se te olvido, yo no tengo una como tú.

Aun con tanto daño recibido de mi, querías salvarme.

No te importo el tener que esperar un final feliz.

Incluso si eso significara el aprender vivir conmigo.

Con el tiempo, empezamos a llevarnos "bien".

Aunque la mayoría de las veces te hice volver caer al piso, no era como antes.

Ya sabias caer y levantarte.

Tu rencor hacia mi, fue olvidado.

Dejo de importarte tu "familia"….

Y empezaron a crecer sentimientos hacia mí.

Que patético.

¿Cómo sentir algo por alguien que no puede sentir nada?

No podía demostrar mis emociones, o mis gestos con sinceridad, tal vez siendo más joven podía pero ya que nunca quise hacerlo; ahora ya era imposible.

Aun así, eso no te detuvo para demostrarme lo que tú sentías por mi.

-No vale la pena- Te dije irritado.

Te volviste muy pegajoso.

-¿Qué cosa?- Me preguntaste confundido.

Me maldije, lo dije sin pensar.

-Tu determinación -Llegue a contestarte, sonriendo.

Me miraste confundido, pero sonreíste para luego "abrazarme".

-Abrazar al aire no debe ser reconfortante- Dije burlándome.

Vi tu rostro decaer en tristeza.

Me arrepiento.

No debí decir eso.

Más determinado te pusiste en busca de una respuesta.

Lo intentaste todo.

Pero…

No podías encontrar el final feliz que tanto deseabas.

Era imposible.

Al menos…

No conmigo.

Después de mucho tiempo…

Empezaste a tener el mal hábito de maldecir al cielo de noche.

¿Cómo sabias si ya era de noche acá abajo?

Únicamente yo te lo podía decir, pero sorprendentemente pronto desarrollaste la habilidad de saberlo tu mismo, sin mi ayuda.

También, aun pareciendo imposible…

…Nació un nuevo sentimiento en mí, por ti…

¿Sabes que era? No, no es una adivinanza.

Lastima.

Fue lo que sentí por ti.

Tuve que hacer un gran cambio de planes, esto no podía seguir así.

Únicamente los dos solos rodeados de flores Eco

Te dije que me dejaras de una vez.

Que hicieras tu propia e insignificante vida propia.

Te negaste.

Me hablaste del futuro.

¿Nuestros padres?

¿Amigos?

¿Una familia?

Me reí internamente.

Que triste.

Embozando una sonrisa, con toda mi calma, te rompí las esperanzas.

Entraste en negación.

Lloraste.

Gritaste.

Te hiciste pedazos.

¿Por qué no lo disfrute? Me pregunto ahora.

En tu momento de debilidad, poseí tu cuerpo por última vez.

Por ti, me porte bien.

Seguí las reglas.

Logre el final correcto para ti.

Al estar un pie de salir de este agujero, me aleje de ti por la espalda y te empuje.

Logre ver a todos salir.

Pude liberarte, y aun así...

Vi tu pobre intento por volver a mí.

Desaparecí, o mejor dicho, logre desvanecerme ante tus ojos justo a tiempo.

Estaba enfrente de ti, pero creíste que me había ido…

Vi como caías al piso atónito, tu cuerpo se sacudió, llorar a gritos.

Aun recuerdo como mamá fue rápido hacia a ti para abrazarte y acariciarte la cabeza, los demás se acercaron a vitorearte, que idiotas, pensaron que llorabas de alivio...

Salvar a todos, no es un trabajo para un niño.

Desde hace mucho tiempo que no se nada de ti.

¿Cómo estoy yo ahora? Apuesto que te preguntaras, bueno, en realidad no hay mucho que decir, sigo acá a bajo, de vez en cuando paseo por el castillo, a veces voy a ver las flores Eco, a veces solo me quedo viendo la nieve en cualquier lugar, vario siempre.

En cada lugar en que estoy, casi siempre; como ahora, le hablo a la nada, a veces río, intento contar malos chistes como tú, cuento de cómo fue mi vida antes, como si realmente hubiera alguien aquí, acompañándome…Como si estuvieras aquí conmigo.

Se hizo un hábito.

Me pregunto ahora, desde cuando….¿Empecé a tener estos malos hábitos, de hablar con un fantasma? Que recuerde, solo tú, eras el único que los tenia.


End file.
